


Fictober2019 Day 7: Tattoos

by nothingbutfilm



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutfilm/pseuds/nothingbutfilm
Summary: ‘Cause in between the pages is a tale of love so trueThat my evil past has faded and when it comes to you
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 13





	Fictober2019 Day 7: Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Khun Fah (@ggintoki) for translation 🙏🏻

TORUKA Fictober Day7: "Tattoos"

*please open "angel with tattoos by skylar grey" while you reading this, thank you.

* * *

They were in Toru’s house, sitting anxiously across the Yamashita family.

“A man…and arms lined with tattoos. How could you be in a relationship with someone like this?”

His gaze fell on the floor, the confidence he built up before this dissipated. He felt tears building up after hearing those humiliating words.

“Come on now,” The head of the household warned his wife. The eldest son sat silent, sending encouraging looks towards his younger brother, who glanced back in gratitude. 

“Mother, listen to us too” Toru’s brows furrowed, his mom was too harsh. Taka was sitting right here, even if she wanted to reprimand him she should be considerate of Taka. 

“You’re the one that should be listening to me. I let you do everything Toru, that band thing included”

“…”

“And what’s this? Telling me you’re seeing someone, but that person’s a man? Until when do you want to keep me worried, Toru? Until I die?”

“Mother! That’s too harsh” The youngest son was starting to get irritated.

“Toru, en..enough” Taka said in a quiet voice, a smile masked his face, but his heart has never hurt this much in his life.

He understood. All mothers wanted to protect their children. If it were him, his mom wouldn’t have allowed it either, to be in a relationship with a nobody with little chance of a future.

But…just because he had tattoos… was it really that bad?

Toru felt the hand he was holding tremble. Even though Taka was smiling, it was a smile that made his heart sink. 

“Toru…”

And those hands were about to let go of his

What could he do, other than grasp it tighter. 

“No, Taka, no way”

He wouldn’t let go, there was no way he was letting this person go.

  
  
  
  


* * *

_They were standing beside the road, next to the walls of Toru’s house._

Toru led Taka out of the house, and they hadn't even passed the gate when Taka started to sob.

Toru let Taka cry. The smaller person stood in front, resting his head on Toru’s chest. Toru continued to lend his lover his chest to wipe away the tears. The pairs of hands grasped each other tightly, not letting go.

Everyone has their own fears.

And his was the fear of losing Taka, if he let go.

“Should we break up Toru?” Taka’s voice shook. Toru’s family didn’t approve of their relationship, wasn’t it already game over?

“No way, I don’t want that, no break ups, you’re not going anywhere”

Everyone made mistakes, including him.

But the one thing he was sure he had made the right decision was getting to know Taka on that day.

The taller man lifted his hands and pulled the smaller person into an embrace. Taka awkwardly raised his hands.

From those words, is he really worthy of receiving hugs from this person? 

“Hug me, will you? I want hugs from you too Taka”

Taka smiled, before returning the embrace. Tears started to dry once he heard the soft deep voice comfort him.

“Let’s go back to our home” 

The bigger guy was comforting him like he was a kid. Taka laughed and wiped away the tears from his face.

“Yeah, let’s go home”

  
  
  


* * *

_They were back in the apartment, in the same kitchen._

Taka wore sweatpants, and a white T-shirt, revealing his tattoo-filled arms. Across the counter, Taka was cooking breakfast for two.

Toru, who didn’t know how to do anything else besides playing guitar and teasing his boyfriend, sat chin in his hands and silently watched Taka.

His boyfriend was this cute, how could his mom not see that?

He couldn’t find a reason. People who dislike someone will simply dislike them. 

But he won’t give up. He loved Taka, and has done so for a long time. 

“I’m hungry now, my boyfriend~” The person on the receiving end of the affections beamed. Taka placed the plate of sandwich along with orange juice in front of the giant cat. 

“You’re like a cat, you know that right, Toru?”

“Your cat, Taka” Toru teased back. Taka smiled, watching his boyfriend eat, before he thought of something.

“Your hair grew longer Toru” The smaller person walked behind the larger man, and held the blond locks in his hands; it’s a wonder how undamaged the strands were, considering the number of times Toru dyed his hair. 

“Can you tie it for me?”

Taka nodded, pulled a hair tie from his wrist, held the blond strands in hands, and skilfully tied Toru’s hair. 

Toru smiled. One of Taka’s affectionate attention to details was that he always wore a hair tie on his wrist, just in case, to tie up Toru’s hair, just like now. 

This cute side of Taka… he was the only one who knew about this.

“Done”

“My boyfriend is so good at this, come here. I’ll give you a kiss as a prize” Toru swallowed the last piece of the sandwich, smiled sweetly, and downed the orange juice. Taka both laughed and found Toru’s gesture almost annoying. 

“No way”

“Ohh, why not? You did quite well, you really should get a prize”

“What kinda prize?” Taka muttered under his breath, but still walked closer to Toru, close enough for Toru to press a kiss onto his cheeks. 

“Smells nice” Toru teased, tracing the tip of his nose along Taka’s neck, before inching closer to his lips, attempting to press a kiss onto the full lips. Taka caught on, giggled, and held the playful lips shut. 

“Nuh-uh it’s still morning” 

“Taka…” Toru moaned and grumbled, making puppy dog eyes. He pressed a kiss onto the small hands, again, and again. Then dark coloured tattoos lining Taka’s left wrist caught his eyes.

“They’re beautiful…”

“Hmm?”

“Your tattoos, they’re beautiful…”

“Not everyone feels the same way you do, Toru” Taka smiled and rubbed his tattoos, but it was a dry smile, making the one who saw it worry. He was definitely thinking about what happened earlier. 

“It doesn’t matter,” the taller man said, looking serious. He held Taka’s hands, “We don’t have to care about what other people think” 

“….”

“It doesn’t matter what other people think, it’s okay if my mom won’t accept this…” Toru placed a light kiss on the tattoos lining Taka’s small wrists “If we try and show her… she’ll give in one day.”

“Toru…”

“I’ll show mom how adorable you are,” Toru smiled widely, “Good and cooking, affectionate, takes the best care of her son, she’ll definitely accept you”

Tears swelled up in Taka’s eyes, and he leaned in to hug his lover, his everything. 

“Thank you Toru”

“I won’t give up, and Taka, you shouldn’t give up either. Please don’t let my hands go like what you did earlier,” He cupped Taka’s face in his hands, wiped away the tears from the crybaby’s cheeks, and hugged him tightly.

Taka was strong, and at the same time fragile.

“Look at this, my eyes are all swollen from crying, and you’re making me cry again Toru,” He laughed, and Toru comforted him like he was a child.

“I don’t want my boyfriend to feel bad” Toru pouted, before faking a cry when his lips were lovingly squeezed. 

Toru smiled when he saw Taka smile, and promised himself that he’ll protect this person’s smiles to the best of his abilities. 

Tattoos or no tattoos.

Man or woman.

Nothing could change Toru’s mind, when Taka was Taka.

He loves Taka. Loves this person as he is, loves his kindheartedness, loves his beautiful smile. The beautiful smile that he fell in love with at first sight.

Letting Taka go? Not gonna happen.


End file.
